zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hylian
Do Hylian knights need to be mentioned here? I don’t think it is necessary to mention the Hylian knights since being a knight simply makes you part of an army not different from other members of your race. We shouldn’t include the Hylian Knights in this article anymore than we should include Hylian Blacksmiths, Hylian shop keepers, or all the other occupations they get into. Why? Why, when I look at pages for characters whose race was never specified, is the race designation Hylian? Is it the general policy here to automatically consider a character a Hylian until proven otherwise? Just wanna know... Bek The Conqueror 04:15, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Terminans The issue is covered here. I've already given the (as I've been told) "correct" opinion on that site and in the article itself. My question is this: Which should we use for the race of Hylians from Termina? #Terminan (keep it the same) #Hylian (technically correct) #Hylian (Terminan) (compromise) #Hylian ("Terminan") (quotes because the term is not official) #"Terminan" In my opinion, 2 is best, as the homeland of Termina is given, but I'll settle for 3 or 4. 5 is a bit of a stretch. 1, I suppose, is a possibility if everyone is way too lazy, but it should be corrected. Sure, "Terminan Hylian" works for me. It is moving the page, but as we agree, "Terminan" isn't used by any sources, so let's be consistent. I do think that "Terminans" deserve at least a section, though, as the term is common. Time to change a bunch of infoboxes... P. S. What about characters in both OoT and MM (Dampé, for example)? Should we just use "Hylian", or "Hylian (blah blah)...Terminan Hylian (Majora's Mask)"? The second sounds awkward, and people might disagree with the first, so how about "Hylian (known as Terminan in Majora's Mask)"? All right, time for some flawless, unescapable logic.Humans and Hylians are two species, That's been made clear by the ears, then calling them Teminan Hylians is for lack of a better word, idiotic. Do we call humans living America "American Humans"? No, we just call them Americans.User:Redeadhunter Ears? they wouldnt make it soprominint in the offical art work and have you seen the size of links ears comparded to other people in zelda ii? Oni Dark Link Dark Ridley Awesome! I remember those pictures from the original guide book. I've misplaced mine since I have moved around quite a bit, so it's wonderful to see them again. Any plans on adding more information from the guide? //Khanson Re: Terminans Gallery Are those really official pictures of Hylians? They look so phony.02:46, 13 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) Exactly! Should we get rid of the pictures, as they just look like Mexican people with pointy ears?03:32, 20 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) :I agree. If we've never seen them looking like that, why is it considered official? [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:21, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Well, then, let's get rid of them. I'll do it if no one else will.03:54, 22 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) Famous members Hylia = Hylians? I agree with everyone else. Although it should be noted that in the ALTTP/Four Swords translation the people were directly mentioned to be Hylans, rather than "the Hylia".--ShutUpNavi (talk) 17:30, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Hyrule I understand, obviously, why Lake Hylia was named that, but how did they get Hyrule? Shad even calls Hylians "the people of Hylia". 00:12, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :"Hy(lian) Rule?" I don't know. --AuronKaizer ' 00:28, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Huh. That actually makes more snse than anything I've come up with. (Hi, Rule!) Dawn Of A New Day (is cool) ::: Terminan Hylians, again Just Wondering Proceded By Humans Ok in Ocrania of time at the end of the game zelda sends link back ten years to his childhood this causes her to crete 2 seprate timelines one where hyrule was invaded by gannan and one where link was able to prevent gannon from invadeing hyrule. in legand of zleda the windwaker takes place in the adult timeline that is why many hylains are gone. However in the child time line Link was able to warn the young zelda who then told her father and gannon was captured and sent to the twilight realm that is why hylains are still the dominite race in the twilight princess becuse of the two sepreate time linesthe two seprate time lines are two difrent endings the wind waker relatesd to the adult ending whiel the twilight priness relates to the child ending.--DeirdreKent101 (talk) 14:47, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :''If Twilight Princess is in the child timeline, how does it support humans not proceeding Hylians? If I'm not mistaken humans are becoming a dominate race during TP, thus showing that they will proceed the Hylian race. What evidence is there that the trend will not continue to prevent humans from proceeding Hylians? --Birdman5589 (talk) 18:34, September 10, 2010 (UTC) That were your wrong the child time line is an entire difrent realtiy humans prescede teh hylians in the ADULT TIME LINE AND IN THE ADULT TIMELINE THE GODS FLOOD HYRULE while in the childtime line the flood never happned if you look on the npc in catstle town a MARJORITY HAVE pointed ears there for humans are not the dominte race and the hylians are teh godesses chosen people i highly doubt that the chose humans.--DeirdreKent101 (talk) 21:06, September 10, 2010 (UTC) When Zelda sent link back in time she created to realities one where gannadorf was stoped and the flood never happend and one where teh gods flooded hyrule thus making the hylian blood line thin if you look into tp the hylian population is huge while the human population in onderian is small just beacuse the y have a human villige dosnt mean the hylians are declineing --DeirdreKent101 (talk) 21:11, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I think she/he is right if you look on the main web and the descritpoin of the game it says its set in a parallel timeline Twilight Princess is as of yet the only game in The Legend of Zelda series to be rated T by the ESRB, for fantasy violence and animated blood, though there are a few bloody situations in older 3D Zelda games. The story focuses on Link trying to prevent Hyrule from being engulfed by a corrupted parallel dimension, the Twilight Realm. To do this, he takes the forms of both a human and a wolf. He is also assisted by a mysterious creature named Midna. It is supposedly set after the events of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, following the timeline created after the events of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and is parallel to the events of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. See--Corrine23 (talk) 00:34, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hylian/Human debate I put something down here a while ago about a question of whether or not the Hylians are an ethnicity of humans or a separate race entirely. Why was it removed? There's instances in the games that seem to support that the Hylians are a sub-race of humans. Well, MORTAL! List down the facts to support your answer! ~XionXIV Talk 15:44, October 24, 2010 (UTC) WW Link's Ancestery This article say that WW Link is said to be descended from the Knights of Hyrule, yet Daphnes seems to think that WW Link is not related to the Hero of Time. Was there perhaps some other reference to WW Link being descended from some other Hylian Knight, as opposed to the Hero of Time specifically?--Fierce Deku (talk) 04:29, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Overhaul I don't even know where to begin. This article is pretty flawed. I tried editing it, but I can't think straight at the moment, and I can't remember how to add the template box thing to call for fixing the article. So, I'm flagging it this way.Naxios10 (talk) 22:37, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Possible Mess-Up Something I've been thinking about: it is listed here as Hylian, but in terms of Twilight Princess, I would think that pertains to Lake Hylia. I may or may not be wrong, but wouldn't the correct spelling and pronunciation be "Hyrilian"? :I've literally no idea what you're saying, so I can't really give you a good answer here. --AuronKaizer ''' 21:32, January 10, 2011 (UTC)